Guess what?
by dhampir666
Summary: Yaoi. BxT. Tala and Bryan are in the forest together. Suddenly Tala isn’t acting like himself. Will Bryan find out why? YAOI. ONE SHOT


**SUMMARY:** Yaoi. BxT. Tala and Bryan are in the forest together. Suddenly Tala isn't acting like himself. Will Bryan find out why? YAOI. ONE SHOT

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own beyblade but if I did I'd share it with everyone

XXXXXXXXX

I know you are out there.

Yes. I hear you laughing to yourself.

I know you think that I don't know where you are. I know exactly where you are. But I pretended I can't hear you, and walk straight past the bush your hiding behind. I head towards the river where Kai and Rei are. They don't know about us yet. I know you're not ready to tell them and I respect that, but Kai has nearly caught us at least twenty times in the past month.

I hear you sneaking up on me. Your wicked laughter makes me smirk as I quickly spin around and pin you against the nearest tree. An evil glint appears in your icy blue orbs and I know exactly what you're thinking. You look so angelic where you stand, the white of your outfit bringing out the innocent side of you. But I know deep down that you're anything but innocent. I loosen my grip on you as I hear footsteps approach. We quickly get out of our position and just sit down and pretend to be talking. We breathe a sigh of great relief as it turned out to be a walker. I pull you into a bruising but passionate kiss and you melt into my arms. You run your fingers through my purple-grey locks, which you insist, are lilac. My hand moves down and up under your top. My ice-cold hand on your warm skin makes you shudder, and I know you like it. You pull away for reasons unknown to myself. I look at you in complete and utter confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tala P.o.V

I push you onto your back and straddle your waist. Your hands hold me gently by my hips. I think i'm ready to tell them but I'm scared. I know I shouldn't be but I am. Something inside of me is screaming that if I tell them they'll hate me. Hate us. Hate you. I don't want to me the one who makes people hate you. I don't want to be the one who hurts you in the future. That's another thing i'm scared about. Hurting you. I love you Bryan but I don't know if I deserve you. I'm scared of hurting you so much. Deep down I feel I don't deserve you, that you deserve someone better. I haven't told you any of my thoughts and feelings because I know they'll upset you.

Your smile brings light into my dark surroundings. Your laugh makes me smile even when I don't want to. You have ways of making me happy even when i'm depressed. People told me that I don't deserve you. People have told me that I'll be your downfall. People have told me when I lose it I will kill you.

I feel my eyes starting to fill up. I try to hide it but its too late and you notice. Your wipe away the tears that are falling from my eyes and I can't bare to look at you. I jump off you and run into the forest. This is the forest where I grew up. You don't know that. My parents left me here when I was two. A pack of wolfs adopted me. Know I think about it i'm lie that dude out of jungle book. What was his name again…mogali? Anyway, they looked after me until it was time for me to go. That's when I met Boris. But you helped me become what I am today. Successful. I run my own company, which is doing very well. And you're the love of my life. My soul mate. My koi.

I come to the cave I grew up in. I see my 'Mum' and she walks over to me. Suddenly she pounces and I think she's forgotten who I am, but suddenly she treats me like she used to do. Washing me, giving me food. But I can't go back to living like that. I've grown up. I've seen new things.

I hear you calling for me, so does she. She looks up at me in a confused manner as if to say, "who the fuck is that?" I reply to her look, "Mum that's my alpha male. My koi. My soul mate." She looks very proud of me, if wolfs can look proud I'd know she'd be proud. I hear you coming closer. And I know I have to go to you. I say bye to my mum and the pack and walk off to meet you. Every now and then looking back at my old family. I'll miss them even more this time.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Bryan P.o.V

I hear leaves crunching under foot. I listen carefully. I see a flash of white. And I automatically think its you. You round the corner of the path and run towards me. You speed up and jump onto me knocking me to the ground. I smirk knowing what you are thinking. But suddenly a glint appears in your eyes. A glint I've never seen before. It scares me. It isn't a cheeky, wicked, lustful or any glint like that. It's a glint that resembles hatred. Anger. Suffering. I want to say something but you lips cover mine as you take dominance. This is new. You taking dominance, it has never happened before. But I like it. Yet the glint that appeared in your eyes has me wondering.

Your hand searches under my skin tight black top, making me shudder as your cold hands are touching my warm skin. It's a fantastic feeling. A feeling of ecstasy. You let your hands travel down to my jeans. Your acting like my ex. It's not a good thing either koi. Your hands roughly undo my jeans and pull them down. Now I know this isn't you. You've always told me that you weren't ready. That when you were you'd tell me softly and that you would love your first time to be on our wedding night. This isn't you Tala. I know it isn't. I push you off me.

You look at me, your once shimmering orbs now dull and lifeless. Something happened to you when you ran away. But what. I know like this you'll never tell me. You probably don't even remember your name. "I do no my name Spencer"

Spencer? Spencer? Tala you hate Spencer why are you saying you love him. This is way to much. It was bad enough when you were scientifically altered. I couldn't bare to see you like that. With wires coming out of you. Your memory being rapped. It killed me. And now this.

"Spencer?" you whisper, your voice barely audible.

"Tala its me Bryan." You ignore me. You look straight through me as though I don't exist. I hold back the tears that have begun to fill my lilac orbs. "Tala I'm here, why do you want Spencer?"

"I want Spencer for he is my love." It doesn't sound like you. It sounds like your fucking with me. Why do this? Why? Why hurt me? Why drive me into one of my moods. That's what your doing.

I can feel my blood boiling. My temperature rising. My fists clench. I jump up and storm out of the forest, leaving you in the centre of the path staring blankly ahead.

XXXXXXXX

"SPENCER!" I yell knowing he's home. I bang heavily on the door.

"HOLD ON!" I hear his voice from upstairs. He better hurry up I got a bone to pick with him.

"SPENCER GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW! I WANT A WORD!"

He opens the door. I push my way in. "You slut!"

"What?" he looks down on me in confusion.

"Do you know how long me and Tala took to get together? To actually admit our feelings for each other?"

"Yeah a hell of a long time"

"Then why take him for yourself!"

"Bryan what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Tala. He called me Spencer." I storm over to him, not caring that he's the size of a baby giant. And pin him against the wall.

"Bry' look maybe it was a slip of the tongue or summit."

"I doubt that very much" I raise my fist and let it make contact with his left cheek. I kick him in the stomach. I hold my precious knife to his throat. I know I wouldn't hesitate to cut his throat. I have done it before. It's second nature to me now and I love the feeling of being in control of someone's life. It makes me feel like god.

I slowly return to my former clam self. I drop the knife onto the carpet and walk back from my former team mate. I don't know what came over me. I've never done that to any of my friends before. I….I…who am I kidding I'm a sadist. Always have been since the age of five. Ever since I saw Tala cut himself. I offered to clean the blood up, which meant me sucking the blood. Boris thought it was my way of contacting my inner demon. In a way it was. None ever found out it was because I was addicted to blood.

XXXXXXXXX

I return home to find you lying on our bed. Looking like a fallen angel. I'll never be able to forgive myself for leaving you in the forest. I'll never forgive myself if you got injured in some way. I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you a few years ago. But I doubt you even remember that. I know that we've had our differences. But I'll never stop loving you. Even if we split up I'll stalk you where ever you go. I'll send you letters and roses and underwear and vodka and cards. Ok because of _you_ and _your _hold over me I think that IF we do split up I'm going to leave my job and take up stalking _you_ full-time.

I lay on the bed next to you. I run my hands through your fiery locks. You move into my touch. I smile. It's the first time you've done that in a while. I think you're finally returning to your old self. After the accident you weren't the same but know you're coming back. My wolf is returning to his falcon, after a 4 year absence. I'm glad to have you back.

flashback

"TALA?" me and Kai call for you but you do not answer. "TALA COME ON ITS NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!". We hear a blood curdling scream, and run it its direction. We arrive at the place and there you are. On your knees. Crying. Staring blankly at the tree in front of you. I run and skid in front of you. I tilt your chin so you can see me. But your eyes are not your own. They haven't got the life that normally resides in them.

Kai stands back knowing that you and I are like brothers and that we know each other better than we know ourselves. He looks at us both wondering what the fuck happened. So am I.

"Tala? Bro?" you look straight through me. I close my eyes and hold back the tears. I can't bare anyone to see me cry. Not even you koi. I have to be the strong one of the group. I have to be the protector. And I failed. I failed you wolfie. I failed the one person I love more than anything and it kills me.

We finally manage to get you to a hospital. They say you saw a suppressed memory and it hit you hard. Too hard. They tell me that you will have to go to a special hospital to recover, the only problem is you'll be in there for at least three years. But one person is allowed to stay there with you. To help your memory. And if your memory starts to come back before the doctors predict then you can come home.

Kai and I discuss who's going to stay. He says I should. Seeing as how you and I are really close and care for each other. Little does he know us being a couple. I nod in agreement, unable to speak. Thoughts of you never getting well cloud my mind of any good thoughts.

Kai leaves, knowing that its time to. He kisses your forehead and hugs me. He says to phone him if anything happens. Good or bad. I promise to do so.

I look back at you. The wires bring back memories and I know what's going to happen when you wake up. It's happened to all of us. We all think we're back there. Back in BioVolt. The needles, tubes in our arms. The men in white coats. I know Tala. But I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere. I promise.

end flashback

I don't like to re-live what happened to you in that forest, but every night in my dream I see it. I see that I could have stopped it. I see that I could have prevented it. Tala Ivanov I love you so much. I promise you're not going to get injured in anyway ever again and that's a promise.

"Bryan?" you whisper and I smile.

"Yeah Red?"

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you"

"Love you too babe"

You turn and face me. You pull me into a kiss. A long passionate kiss. I allow you dominance and you take it.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm ready"

"Seriously Tal'"

"Seriously" you give a cheeky smile and I know your telling the truth. Your eyes are a terrible give away with you, just like Kai.

You roll over so you're on top of me. You straddle my waist and pull me into a bruising kiss. You let your hands roam my body. "Guess what?"

"What now Red?"

"Nothing!"

I flip you onto you back and you giggle. I love your giggle. It's so perfect. Just like you. Wait your more than perfect. If I had to pick a word to describe you. I couldn't, for there are no words to describe how beautiful and perfect you are. None at all. If you look at the word 'speechless' in the dictionary there'd be a picture of you with the description, "Speechless: when you look upon Tala Ivanov and realise there are no words to describe him at all"

Even though you called me Spencer, I know that I'm the one you love and want to be with. As you and I have a bond so strong we know what the other is thinking. And I'll love you forever Mr. Ivanov. Like I've told you everyday since the day we first kissed. And nothing is going to make me change that fact. Ever.


End file.
